


Happily Ever After?

by ookamijudge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No Horcruxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Draco and Harry have a happily ever after or will the Dark Lord be able to carry out his wicked plans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

It was quite. No one had said much since they had departed the train station. The entire trip was nearly done for another few months and his hellish nightmare that was his home life was about to begin again. He was careful to keep his inner pain from his face, he did not need his aunt, uncle, and cousin to know how close he had come to death only to once again manage to avoid it. Besides they would not care they cared nothing for him and he knew it. They only allowed him to stay in their house because they were his only relatives.

He turned his gaze from the back of his fat uncle's head to look out the window to his right. Out side cars flashed by as they passed them, and in his mind Harry wondered if Ron and the other Weasley's would come for him this summer. As the cars faded and became the houses of their neighborhood his thoughts shifted to the final events of the school year, the final event of the tri-wizard tournament. It had lead to the death of fellow Hogwarts student Cedric and had lead to the return of Voldemort the man who had killed his father and mother.

How long would it be before the wizard came for him? He knew the evil snake was mad at him for escaping that night and he just wondered how long it would be before he came for him. He didn't figure he would live to see then end of the summer, not with how mad Voldemort had seemed. The car turned again and pulled to a halt in the drive way where the three Dursleys and Harry were quickly out of the car. Vernon popped the trunk of the car and retrieved Harry's trunk. Harry watched him carry it inside and trudged after him carrying Hedwig in her cage. He went around his trunk, which had been left in the front entryway, and went to his room where he put Hedwig's cage on a stand that was there and opened the door to the cage for the snowy owl.

"Hey girl there you. Now be good and stay here ok." Harry told his friend before he made way back down stairs to retrieve his trunk of school things. After last summer when they found out about his godfather his aunt and uncle has been slightly more willing to allow him to have his school things so he could do his schoolwork. He heaved on his trunk for an hour or more before he was finally able to get it up the stairs and into his room.

Once he got his trunk into his room he shut the door after him and flopped down onto his bed. Well it was not his bed back at Hogwarts but it would do for now, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was not that far of a trip just a quick pop back to the house so he had long ago settled his trunk in his room and was now just laying on his bed.

So Voldie was back in the flesh and blood now. Great that would mean that his father would want him to take the mark now. He scowled, that had not been high on his list of thing to do this summer or even in this life time. Contrary to belief he hated Voldemort and had not interest in joining the old coot. Sure he detested Granger and the other Mudbloods, but that did not mean he wanted to follow some old coot around who had been defeated by Dumbledore's golden boy when he was a baby.

Stupid golden boy, why did everything have to be about him. Voldie's demise, Voldie's return, his having to become a deatheater, his annoying dreams. Yep all of it had to do with Harry bloody Potter, but the worst one were those dreams. Stupid sodding dreams, they had been driving his insane for nearly this entire past year. They had started not long after the welcome feast and had only gotten 'worse' as the year worse on. He had even caught himself holding his breath hoping the Gryffindor would be ok during the first task with the dragons, it was annoying him to no end. What annoyed him the most about it though was not that he was having /those/ kind of dreams about a guy, but that he was having /those/ kind of dreams about Potter, he had even caught himself trying to call Potter 'Harry' a couple of times in his mind and to his face.

This was great just great. How was he supposed to be a deatheater and try to fucking kill Potter if he was having dreams, or worse feelings, for him.


	2. Captured

I had been four weeks, four whole weeks of /nothing/. Why wasn't anyone writing? What had they suddenly decided that he was not important enough to bother with? His fist slammed into his desk in anger. "Fuck them" he mumbled glaring at the now cracked desk and his throbbing hand. He lifted his fist turning it towards his face so he could examine the damage, wincing as he did so. He had cracked his knuckles so hard against the hard wooden desk that he had caused them all to bleed from cuts they had received when the desk had cracked. "Well that was just bloody fucking wonderful Potter." He told his self as he narrowed his gaze at his hand "Great now I am talking to my self and referring to my self in not only third person but by my last name".

He looked around his cluttered room his eyes landing on the sweater he had gotten from Mrs. Weasley last Christmas. "I need to get out of here" he stated again talking to himself and the empty room. Grabbing up the rag that he had earlier used to polish his firebolt he headed out of his room slamming the door shut behind him. He headed down the stairs glaring at Dudley when his cousin approached him, flipping of the pig of a boy and pulling his wand from his pocket when the other boy did not get the hint.

After a moment of glaring at the other boy, cracking his still bleeding knuckles when he clenched them even tighter, and holding up his wand pointing the tip at the other's heart. The look of fear that flashed over the other by's face only served to father annoy him, he didn't need more fear he had had enough of that look. It had haunted him for weeks now that look of fear and pain on Cedric's face or at least his body's face. When Dudley still had not moved Harry shoved past him and throwing open the door he stormed out slamming the door behind him.

He had had enough of all of it. He had had it with the Dursleys, with the lack of anything from his friends, with Dumbledore and his stupid rules, and even with Voldemort. He had expected something/anything, from someone before now, but noooo what did he get? He got exactly shit. He knew he was probably acting a bit childish, but he didn't care he needed someone to talk to.

He turned his gaze down to his hand when he felt something wet start to run down his fingers and spotted the blood form his injured knuckles coating his fingers. Jamming his wand back into his pocket he wrapped the cloth he still had in the hand around in the injury hissing a bit as the polish that was still on the cloth got into his wounds. Using his teeth and uninjured hand he tied the ends of the cloth together holding it better into place before clenching his hand a couple of times to make sure it was going to stay in place till he could more properly bandage it.

Sure that that was done he lifted his gaze to look around and frowned slightly as he realized how far he had come, he hadn't realized he had been walking that fast or that long which ever it happened to be. He sighed and dropped down onto the sidewalk beside him pulling his knees towards his chest then resting his arms on his knees and his head on his arms. Why were they doing this to him?

Hearing the soft sound of shoes on concrete he lifted his head looking towards the sound. He narrow his gaze at the approaching figure trying discern who the person was. He frowned when he realized that the person was wearing a hooded cloak, what so were the Muggles stupid now too?

He continued to watch the person as they came towards him and by the time they got close enough for him to realize that the person was not only wearing a black cloak but they also had on a mask it was too late. The person raised the wand and pointing it at him mumbled something he couldn't hear, but the next thing he knew a red flash came towards him and the world around him quickly became dark.

* * *

Groaning as he attempted to turn over Harry blinked his eyes open only to jump to his feet and then back a good foot or so in surprise as he did so. "Malfoy?" he questioned making sure he was really seeing who he thought he was seeing, and what was that look that the other boy was giving him about?

"Yes Potter. You are in the dungeons of my house. You managed to get yourself caught by one of the Deatheaters who brought you here under the Dark Lord's orders." Draco replied not realizing that he had actually just spoken decently to the other boy.

"Ummm ya sure. Are you feeling ok Malfoy?" Harry replied backing away from the other boy till he hit the stonewall of his cell. 'Ok what is wrong with Malfoy, he was just almost decent to me, Malfoy is never even close to decent, ok who made the clone.' His mind said as glanced at the iron bars behind the other boy confirming what he had just been told.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the other's question. Was he ok? What did that have to do with anything? He had just told Harry that he had been captured by a deatheater and was now in his dungeon, and…Fuck, he had done it again. He had just called Potter Harry again, over this last month he had started doing that far to often for his liking well at least eh hadn't slipped up yet and said it out loud. "What does that have to do with anything Potter? I tell you that you are in a dungeon in my house because you got your self captured and all you can do is ask if I am ok?" he question aloud.

Harry nodded dumbly "umm ya" he managed having been thrown into a somewhat state of shock by the lack of insults and names this time.

"Very well Potter. I have been put in charge of your care, so I will be back." Draco replied as he turned around and headed for the door "Oh and don't bother trying to escape, your wand has been taken." He added before taking the last couple of steps and closing the iron door behind him.


	3. Found Out

Harry glanced over at the door to his cell and sighed. He had no clue how long he had been here, but by his best guess and the fact that he thought Draco had been bringing him food three times a day he would say it had been a week. It had probably been the most boring and fun week of his life. He and Draco had been talking when the other boy came to give him his food. He had no clue why he was even bothering to talk to the other boy or eat what he brought him.

He had been thinking on it for a while now, ok well maybe just a few hours, but still that was a while for Harry Potter savior of the wizarding world to be thinking about Draco Malfoy son of one of the most prominent Deatheaters ever or his actions. He sighed as he turned his attention back to the ceiling. He still could not figure out why the other boy had changed so much in only a month. Not only was Draco being civil to him but…"Bloody hell" he said as he realized that he had just called his mortal enemy Draco instead of Malfoy, not once but at least three different times.

Draco flicked his hand dropping the various charms that held the door to Harry's cell shut and locked. He sighed as he reached the door realizing that he had still not gotten better about remembering to refer to Harry as Potter no matter what. This last week of taking care of him had not been good on that habit either. He had those dreams of the other nearly every night and anytime he closed his eyes all he could see was the other boy's green ones.

It was like hell every time he had to get near the boy wonder anymore. All he wanted to do was help him out of the cell and escape, especially after what he had heard the night before last. Draco now knew what they planned on doing to him and he did not want to see that happen to him. Luckily for him though he would not have to help with it as his father had not even brought up the subject of him taking the mark.

His hand closed around the door handle and he pulled the door open and stepping in he closed it behind him. His eyes locked on Harry's for a moment before he pulled them away and he made his way to the other boy. He was also glad his father had not brought it up because he knew that there was no way he could do. After this past year, and then this week, there was not way he would be able to take the mark anymore.

He sat down the tray he had brought the food on and sat down beside it crossing his legs. He handed the other boy one of the bowls, a glass of pumpkin juice, and a spoon once he had sat up before picking up his own bowl and spoon.

Harry picked at his soup and sipped his drink as he watched Malfoy. What was it about him that had caused him to start thinking about him so much and caused him to start calling him Draco. He said nothing watching instead the look on the other boy's face. He seemed to be deep in thought about something and if he had one guess he would say that it had something to do with Deatheater plans. Malfoy had probably been one of the first to take the dark mark after Voldie returned.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile at the name he had come up with for Voldemort. Frankly he just could not stand the guy's real name, or more exactly stand calling him by his real name. If he was going to have his lackeys capture him, take his wand, and then put Draco over his care he didn't see that he deserved to be called by his given-or in this case-nickname if he had to make others do all his work for him.

For the first time since Harry had been captured they actually ate a meal with no talking what so ever, and when both were done with their food Draco gathered the dishes and left the cell.

* * *

"No" Draco stated keeping his gaze locked onto the crimson one of the man before him. Evidently that was not the right response though as it was responded to by a "cruico" from the voice that belonged to the man before him with the crimson eyes. He fell to the floor as pain lanced through his body he had never felt such a pain before it was horrible unbearable. His eyes blurred as tears poured from them against his own will at the sensation racking his body.

After what felt like forever the pain, the horrible unending feeling that he was being ripped in two stopped. He cracked his eyes open and sought out those that matched his own among the faces above him as he lay on his back on the ground. From somewhere above him he hard a familiar voice say something about how it didn't know what had come over him, that must be the voice he was hunting for. His eyes continued to try and make out the faces that belonged to the robed figures above him but there was only one that caught him.

His eyes found the crimson ones that belonged to his torturer and wanna be master. Suddenly he felt an odd sensation course through his mind, someone was digging into his mind was searching his thoughts. He mentally shoved on the intruding mind, but after only a few second it left on it's own it had found what it was hunting. "So he thinks he loves Potter" came a hiss like voice from the crimson eyed figure his gaze was still locked with and from somewhere to his right he heard again the voice he searched for "My Lord, I had no idea" great some father you are his mind spat at the owner of the voice.

He missed most of the words after that as another hissed "cruico" was thrust upon him and the splitting pain returned to him. He writhed in pain under the curse turning on his side and curling in upon himself as he tried to fight the pain, but know that it was impossible.

After what seemed like another eternity the actual pain stopped again and he vaguely caught the hissing voice as it told some of the other figures about him something. He had no clue what the deatheaters around him had been told all he cared about was the residual pain that still coursed through him from the repeated curse. Not a moment later he felt himself lifted to his feet by an arm under each of his and dragged somewhere. Still though he could not find the strength to care about much beyond his pain.

After several twists, turns, and sets of stairs he found himself thrown forward and for a moment he kept himself on his feet, but his pain racked body just could not hold him. So instead his strength left him, his knees buckled, and he pitched forward hoping that maybe if he cracked his head hard enough he would just die and not have to deal with the pain. The crack never came though, instead he was capture by a warm body and was cradled close to the owner. His mind vaguely registered the owner of the body asking what they had done to him and a reply of "he refused the Dark Lord" before his mind shut down and the world around him went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang I am the one just wrote that and now I am feeling sorry for Draco. Well either way...


	4. Why?

Harry looked down at the pale figure lying limp in his arms as the men that had brought him closed the door. "You refused the Dark Lord?" he questioned the unconscious form. His brow furrowed in confusion, why would he refuse Voldie anything wasn't he one of his loyal deatheaters? He shifted the other boy in his grip to where he could get to his arm and pulled up the sleeve that he knew hid the dark mark.

What he found, or more exactly didn't find, shocked him. There was nothing, no dark mark where he was sure there would be one. Why didn't he have a dark mark? His hand remained where it was holding up the sleeve on the other boy's robes as his gaze shifted from his forearm to his face. Was that what he had refused? Had they asked him to take the mark and he said no?

"Why?" he again addressed the other boy. Deciding that he was not going to be getting an answer anytime soon, or at least not until the other woke up he instead decided on some sleep. He shifted the body in his arms and laid him down onto the floor before he made to get up and go to his normal place to sleep. Something impeded him though and when he looked at the other he realized that it was Draco that had stopped him.

So he was no longer unconscious at least that was good, but evidently he was dreaming as he appeared to be saying something. Harry sat back down and lowered his head so he could hear what the other was saying and was rather stunned to hear his name coming from the other. He was mumbling something about how he didn't want to be alone and that he didn't want him to leave him.

A frown found it's way to his face, ok now he was confused. Time to take stock of what he had learned in the last few moments. First Draco had told Voldie no, second he had not taken the dark mark, and third the other boy was dreaming about him. Ok now he was getting a headache trying to think about this, he would just have to ask Draco when he woke up, he was to tired to really care right now.

He glanced over at his normal place he had slept for the past week and sighed well it didn't look like he was getting to go anywhere, at least not without dragging Draco. So instead he settled for just yawned and laying down where he was pulling Draco to him as he did so, and drifting off into sleep soon after wards.

* * *

He was so warm, it felt nice he didn't remember his bed feeling this nice before. He shifted a bit and attempted to burrow deeper into the warmth of his bed, before the memories of the day before came flooding back to him and he remembered that he wasn't in his bed. His eyes snapped open and he was greeted with something green and clothing, and warm, and moving. He looked up as best as he could and when he realized what, or more exactly who, he was laying on he pulled himself from the other's grasp and stood up as quickly as his stiff and aching muscles would allow.

Harry yawned and blinked his eyes open when Draco's movements pulled him from his nice sleep. "wha ya doin?" he question the other boy his words still slurred by his half asleep state as he rubbed his eyes. After a moment when he didn't get a reply he frowned and sat up crossing his legs as he did so before stretching his arms over his head and arching his back some to try and get some of the kinks out of it and hearing it pop several time. Dropping his hands onto his knees after a moment he opened his eyes again to watch the other with a frown.

Draco bit his lip to stop himself from making any sort of noise as he swayed a bit where he stood due to a dizzy spell that had taken over form his quick standing. "I am standing up" he replied to the other a more harshly then he had meant too.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the reply, wow now he was sounding like the Draco he was used to. Hold on Draco, shards there he was doing it again calling him Draco. He sighed and returned his attention to the other. "I can see that. Now why don't you sit down before you fall down." He replied. No sooner had that left his mouth though then did Draco's knees buckle and he pitch forward, so for the second time in less then a day Harry moved as quickly as he could and caught the falling boy. "You really need to stop this" he chided the white haired Slytherin as he shifted the other a bit and sat back down crossing his feet again and holding the other in his lap.

Draco was at a loss for words, he had no clue what to say or do for that matter. He was now sitting in Harry Potter's lap, the boy he had secretly liked for nearly a year now was talking to him as if they were friends and as if everything he had done for the past few years had been nothing. Ok who was this and what had they done with Harry?

"Listen I got something I want to ask you about" Harry said once he was sure that Draco was not going to flip out again. When the head against his chest nodded he continued "When those death eaters brought you in yesterday they said that you did refused the Dark Lord what did they mean by that?" he asked.

"After we ate yesterday the Dark Lord showed up for a meeting. When it was nearly over my dad brought me in and the Dark Lord asked me to become a deatheater. I refused." Draco replied in a toneless and muffled voice as his head was buried in Harry's chest due to the other keeping him there.

"Good for you" Harry replied tightening his arms around the other a bit as he did so. "Why did you refuse though? I thought that was your dream to become a deatheater and follow Voldie." He added and immediately felt Draco stiffen against him and try to pull away, he only tightened his grip farther and prevented the other from doing so while he waited for an answer.

After a moment of trying to pull away Draco realized that he was not going to be able to move unless Harry let him so he just stopped trying and forced him self to relax. Burring his face into the other boy's chest he answered the question with a "because I fancy you" which was rather muffled.

Harry raised an eyebrow he had not just heard that from Draco Malfoy. Loosening his grip he grabbed the other's shoulders and pulled him away from his chest. "Ok I think I just heard you wrong, or I am losing it one…" He told Draco who was avoiding his gaze and caused him to drift off midsentence. "Ok would you stop that and look at me" he stated in an annoyed tone. Once the other finally met his gaze he picked up his previous sentence "…now did you just say that you fancied me?" he questioned not sure if the odd sensation in the pit of his stomach meant he liked or hated that idea.

Draco turned his gaze away form Harry's again and instead looked down at his lap. "Yes" he mumbled fully expecting to be thrown away from the other or at least for him to snap at him and yell. Instead all he got was silence from the other and being draw back against his chest.

It was Harry's turn to be at a loss for words. He had no clue how to reply to Draco's declaration. He had never really thought about weather he liked guys or girls, he had just assumed he liked girls which was why he had been with Cho for a little while that one time. What Draco had said didn't bother him in the slightest though, it actually made the odd feeling even worse and even made him feel happy. Did that mean he fancied Draco too?


	5. I Won't Let You!

He had now been stuck in the dingy cell for going on a week today. Draco glanced at the boy on the other side of the cell currently lying on his back watching the ceiling. Nothing much had really changed after he told Harry he fancied him, they had just sat there until Harry heard someone opening the door. After that though they had sat in silence and eaten what had been brought to them. Neither had said much to the other since that day.

Harry was mostly content to just lay here and stair at the ceiling, or at least he would be if he couldn't feel Draco keep looking at him. Sure he had been quite since the other boy had joined him in his cell, but he felt justified in his silence. It had taken the first day for the shock of his statement to wear off and since then neither of them had really talked about it, or anything else for that matter, much.

Now that Harry thought about it, he had never ended up asking Draco what had happened to him. He turned his head to look at the other boy to find him as he had been for nearly the past week: his back in the corner farthest from the door; his knees pulled up to his chest; his head bowed; and his eyes locked on his arms which rested across each other and across his knees. He sighed well he might as well ask now, it was not as if he was going to get a 'better time' to do so. "Draco?" he called questioningly to the other.

Draco lifted his head at the call and turned his gaze onto the other boy raising an eyebrow "Yes" he replied felling slightly self-conscious for some reason.

"What did he do?" Harry questioned.

"When I said no he 'cruico'ed me, read my mind, and 'cruico'ed me again" Draco replied in a listless tone.

"Draco I'm…" Harry started to reply before he was on his feet facing the door "some one is coming" he said instead.

Draco nodded and wordlessly got to his feet his gaze on the door. When the door opened his frown turned into a scowl when his father came through the door. His eyes narrowed to a glare as he watched the man move into their cell and look from himself to Harry and back to him self before he set his emotional mask into place. His only words before he left again were "come on" and so with a glance at Harry he followed after his father.

He lead them through halls, up stairs, and around lot an lots of corners. Draco could tell his father had lead them in at least one circle and was working on two until he took a left hand turn and lead them towards the study. When his father pushed the door open he followed him in but only just as he stopped a few steps inside the door. To his left he saw Harry stop and he had to bit his cheek to stop him self from yelling at the other to leave now. He knew what was coming, or at least what the Dark Lord and his followers were planning to do, but he was to going to let them.

Voldemort stepped forward as the two boys were lead in, his deatheaters parting for him to allow his progress. His cloak was pulled back to reveal his head and face as his red eyes were locked on the Harry and Draco. "Have you changed your mind yet?" he hissed at Draco catching the flash of fear in the boy's eye he assumed that was a yes.

"No" Draco replied to the Dark Lord "I still will not take it." He added keeping his steel gray eyes lock on the crimson ones of the man that had already hurt him once.

"How dare you" Voldemort hissed as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. He was about to just kill the boy with a single curse when Harry stepped in between the tip of his wand and the other boy. "So you think you self in love with Draco now?" he half stated half questioned.

"What is it to you Voldie? Did you have your evil little snake eye on him? Either way I won't let you kill him just because he won't join you and your sorry bunch" Harry replied allowing a smirk to rival Draco's to find his face at the stunned look on the Dark Lord's face. Normally he would not have done something that stupid, but right now he was just too annoyed after having been stuck in that cell for two weeks, and after spending this last week in a sort of state of shock about the reason Draco had joined him.

Draco was aghast at Harry's actions. No one had ever tried to protect him or anything like this before, but it was stupid he was going to get himself killed and for what? For him? No, he was not going to let it happen…

Draco never got the chance to do anything though as Voldemort reacted first. Getting rid of his shocked expression his scowled at the boy now at the tip of his wand "cruico" he spat causing the boy savior to buckle and fall to the floor as a look of pure malice spread over his face.

"STOP!" Draco yelled drawing out his wand "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM ANYMORE!" he added.

"FOOLS YOU DIDN'T TAKE THE BOY'S WAND!" Voldemort spat releasing Harry and turning instead to Draco.

"ACCIO HARRY'S WAND!" Draco called as the other boy struggled to his feet.

Harry took his wand when Draco offered it to him, and then from all around the room including himself, Draco, and Voldemort various curses were yelled. They flew everywhere and within seconds a blinding white light had taken over the room.


	6. Did we just win?

When the light cleared it appeared as if everyone in the room was dead. That was how still everyone was. No one moved, it didn't even look like anyone was breathing. It was a silence like death that feel over the room. There were people everywhere sprawled on the floor at odd angles. Some looked to have fallen on their side and cracked their heads, a couple of the deatheaters even had pools of blood forming about their head.

The four easiest figures to locate were those of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Lord Voldemort. Harry's body didn't look to have too much wrong except that he was covered in a cold sweat from the pain Voldemort's cruico had caused. Draco as well did not look much worse for the wear, but for having his leg at an odd angle that surely meant it was broken. Lucius was laying face first on the ground with a pool of blood fast growing around his head; he had fallen face first and had jammed the bone of his nose into his brain killing him instantly and causing him to bleed form the wound. Voldemort looked to be the worst of the four though; he looked to be perfectly ok if one ignored the fact that his head was missing and that where it should be was just a puddle of blood and a bloody stump.

While this first glance made every one look dead a soft groaning sound that suddenly came from one of the bodies spoke otherwise. A second groan and one could determine that it was Harry who was stirring. He moved his hand to his face and moving his glasses he rubbed his eyes to try to ease the pain and white spots that they now had. "Merlin that hurt" he complained before his hand fell to his side again and he braced himself on his forearms to lift up enough to look around. A soft moan of pain drew his attention to the form that lay close to his side and he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Draco?" he questioned crawling his way to the other boy's side and rather glad that it wasn't that far a space to go. "Lay still I think you broke your leg" he added as he spotted the obvious injury of the other's leg. When the other's eyes opened he helped him to sit up best as he could as he looked around the room.

Draco took his first look around the room his eyes scanning over the fallen figures around the room till they found the most familiar one of them. His eyes widened at the sight of his father's body and the blood that was spreading around it, or for about a second they did. Then he remembered that his father had done nothing to stop the Dark Lord from hurting him and his expression hardened and turned into one of hatred for the dead man.

His gaze continued around the bodies until it found the form of Voldemort. He glanced over at Harry and saw him shrug as he realized what he had been looking at. Draco groaned as he pulled him self to his feet, or at least tried. A sharp cry of pain was ripped from his throat when he tried to put any weight on his left leg and just as he was about to fall again he was caught for the third time by Harry.

His face more white then ever due to the pain he allowed Harry to help him closer to the fallen form of the Dark Lord. Both were shocked by the state of it. His head was gone, but he didn't get to register much more as the door to the study opened behind them suddenly and as he turned to look he spotted Dumbledore and what he guessed was the rest of his 'Order of the Phoenix' that his father had told him the man had made last time the Dark Lord was alive.

"Harry my boy are you well?" Dumbledore questioned moving towards Harry and Draco.

"I am fine. It is Draco that needs help." Harry replied annoyed at the old man.

Dumbledore's gaze shifted to Draco "Take him" he said signaling a couple of the order members, both of which stopped in their tracks when Harry glared at them.

"What do you mean 'take him'. If it wasn't for Draco I would probably be dead right now." Harry snapped far suddenly far more then just annoyed at the headmaster.

"They are going to take him to get healed" Dumbledore replied quickly covering himself, that had not been what he was expecting at all.

"I will go with him." Harry replied as the order members came towards them again. He was too tired to care who it was and was only vaguely aware of Remus and Sirius beside him telling him he had done great in defeating the Dark Lord with no training. What he did hear though was the question from Draco "Did we just win?" he asked to which Harry only nodded numbly and replied "I hope so"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha BYE BYE VOLDIE…so yep Voldie got his head blown off.


	7. Old Coot

Harry scowled at the man across from him, he had been sitting here for at least a good fifteen minutes and the old coot still hadn't said a thing to him on the reason of why he was here instead of sitting with Draco to make sure he was ok. Draco was the only reason that Voldie was dead right now instead of both of them and frankly he just really was loath to leave him.

Well at least it seemed the old man had finally gotten the hint, at least now he was looking at him. As the minutes continued to stretch Harry's scowl deepened into a very Snape like sneer and then finally into a rather canine like snarl after he had been there for going on an hour with the old man still saying nothing.

As the clock in the room stuck noon-nearly an hour and a half after he had been brought in here-he finally lost his patience. "Ok that's it either says something or I am leaving. I have been here for an hour and a half and you haven't said one word to me yet." He spat out at Dumbledore as his eyes narrowed and his mouth twisted into a smirk one would expect from Draco Malfoy not Harry Potter at the look on the headmaster's face.

"Of course my boy, I was just lost in my own thoughts." Dumbledore replied with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. After another moment of silence he spoke again "The reason I asked you here was to inquire as to where you have been for two weeks."

Harry's Snape like sneer returned as Dumbledore finally spoke up. "You mean to say that you haven't been able to find me Dumbledore? And I thought you could always find me." He replied rather enjoying the slightly hurt and offend look that flashed in the man's eyes for a moment. "Well I have spent the last two weeks locked up in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor under the care of one Draco Malfoy and under the order of one Tom Marlvo Riddle also known as Voldemort or Voldie as I decided to call him." He replied with a shrug as if it were nothing.

"I see. Well how is it that you and Mr. Malfoy were the only ones to survive in that group, and why is it you have taken a sudden interest in helping him?" Dumbledore questioned.

"We lived because we did." Harry replied with another shrug "I don't know how we did it, I suppose all the curses just missed us or something. As for why I am helping him, he kept me alive for two weeks it is only right I repay the favor." He added before standing up. He had no interest in discussing this anymore with Dumbledore "So if there was nothing more **Sir**?" he added emphasizing sir just enough to make the other under stand he was no longer going to be questioned and to make it a blatant dismissal.

When he received a waved hand form the other in reply he turned and continuing his Snape impression he headed out of the room with his robes billowing behind him. He paid little attention in his return to Draco's room and several people were either shoved out of his way or moved out of the way of the rather evidently angered hero. When he got to Draco's room he shoved the door open and it slammed against the wall violently only to be slammed shut again by the angered teen.

"How dare he! He had the nerve to call me there and let me sit there for an hour and half before saying /anything/! Then all he can do is ask where I have been for two weeks? The arse, he thinks that he has to know where I am every second of everyday and that I have to tell him every move I make! But when I ask him questions he don't have to tell me a thing the Old Coot.." What ever else he had been about to say was cut off by someone laughing behind him.

He turned to look at the person and stopped with his mouth hanging open as he realized who it was and where he was. He had been paying so little attention to where he was going that he had just gone to Draco's room, while he had meant to go there after he had finished with Dumbledore by the time the meeting was over he was just to annoyed at the man to realize that he /had/ gone there. Snapping his mouth shut he attempted a glare at the other boy.

Draco's laugh turned into a chuckle at the other boy's halfhearted glare before dieing off as he stood up and made his way towards Harry. "Sounds like Dumbledore's golden boy is having problems." He said with something between a smirk and a smile on his face receiving a slightly more convincing glare in reply. "What's wrong Harry don't like being the Golden Boy anymore?" he asked his only answer still being the other's glare.

He stepped closer to the other stopping only where there were mere inches between them. "That glare is not a good look for you hero boy. You just beat the Dark Lord one would think you could at least smile." He said his breath ghosting over the other's lips as he spoke. His typical smirk came to his face when he heard the other's breath hitch and then quicken when he started to breath again. "What's wrong? You seem to be having some problems." He asked innocently, but quite intentionally doing this to the other. Harry had never said anything after he had told him he fancied him, and he was determined to get a response even if it had been nearly a week.

"Nothing Draco." Harry replied gruffly before his eyes widened in surprise as he realized his slip of calling him Draco. He didn't have much time to worry about it though because not a second later the other's lips were pressed against his own. His eyes widened even farther at the act, but after only a few seconds Draco pulled away and turned to go sit back down on his bed.

Draco felt like an idiot he had thought that Harry fancied him too, but he hadn't even responded when he kissed him and the grip now on his forearm was almost painful it was so tight. When the other forced him to turn back around his thoughts were again changed, maybe he did feel something, at least if he was any guess as what the emotions flashing in the other's eyes were.

Sure enough not even a moment later he was proved correct when he was pulled into another kiss with Harry. He kept his lips pressed against the other's until the need for air finally made him pull away "Does this mean that it is not nothing?" he asked when the other boy released his arm receiving another glare in reply to which he chuckled again.

After a moment the happiness of his new discovery was gone to be replaced by a yawn to which his reply was to tug o Harry's sleeve. "Come on I am tired and I am sure you are too, lets get some rest." He said half dragging Harry over to his bed where he shoved the other boy down onto it before laying down himself and soon falling asleep.

Harry lay awake for a long time glancing over at Draco now and again, well that answered his own question he was sure now that he at least felt /something/ for the other boy. What exactly was the real question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *twitch twitch* I hate that man and his damnable twinkling eyes *strangles Dumbledore* ok I feel better back to the story


	8. Back To School

Glancing around the room again and seeing nothing of his left he shut the lid of his trunk before glancing at the other occupant of the room. "Well we should be going soon." Draco told the other boy as he made his way over to him. "I did have one thing I wanted to ask you though before we left" he added as he stood a bit away from the other boy allowing him to look more directly forward then up as normal.

"Of course Draco, you know you can ask anything you want." Harry replied almost instantly as he locked his gaze onto the steely one of the Slytherin.

"What would you say we are Harry?" Draco asked.

Draco's face remained impassive and his eyes were emotionless, but Harry could read him like a book he could tell that the prefect was worried about this. "What do you want us to be Draco?" he returned easily catching the reluctance that Draco had to answer. "Very well would you like us to be enemies?" he asked and received a very sharp "NO" in reply. "Then how about friends" he ventured receiving another "no" from the other after a moment. "Then what would you like Draco? For us to be /boy/ friends?" he asked his heart, lungs, and even coherent thought halting for a few seconds at that thought.

The silence stretched out for what seemed forever before Draco nodded ever so slightly in conformation. Harry broke into a grin and covered the small space between them to which Draco pulled the slightly smaller boy into his arms and held him against his chest. "Then you agree?" he asked as he met the other boy's jade eyes receiving a smile and a nod in reply. Happy that Harry agreed Draco pulled him into kiss with his hand on the back of the other's neck. his tongue flicked out to flit across the other's bottom lip which earned him a gasp and allowed him to snake his tongue into the other's mouth.

Harry does the only thing he can think of and sinks farther into Draco's grasp and the kiss; that is until he remembers what started this and reluctantly pulls back. "We need to go Draco." He says not sounding very convincing in his statement.

They stand there for a long moment both dressed in their muggle clothes: Harry in tight fitting jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of off brand sneakers; Draco in black leather pants, a button up black silk shirt, and off brand sneakers that match Harry's: and neither one wanting to move.

Instead Harry spoke up again "We aren't going to tell them are we?" he questioned knowing that Draco would know what he meant.

Draco shook his head "No, we really can't. He is gone but they aren't." the white haired boy replied receiving a sigh in reply. He sat there for along moment before he finally pulled away and grasped his trunk by the handle "We are going to be late" he said before he was gone having appreciated away.

Harry sighed before grabbing his own trunk and Hedwig's cage and following the other boy.

* * *

The feast went well, but Harry did not enjoy his first night of being alone in over a month. The next morning though as usual their mail arrived and much to Harry's surprise one of the school's owl dropped a piece of parchment into his lap. Giving the mail a quizzical look before unfolding it he was surprised at who it was from. It was a note form Dumbledore saying that he was to meet him in his office and giving him the password.

A glance up at the head table told Harry that the old coot was indeed not there, so with a heavy sigh he stood up and headed out ignoring the questioning looks from Hermione and Ron, he was still rather irked at both of them for not bothering to write to him the entire summer.

It didn't take him long before he was facing the door to the headmaster's office and knocking on the door. A muffled "come in" from the other side and he opened the door and made his way into the office pointedly ignoring the offered Lemon Drops and the indicated seat. "I have potions in a few minutes Dumbledore so just get on with it." he snapped at the headmaster not caring if it got him into trouble.

The headmaster sat for a moment looking at the boy before finally speaking. "Where have you been these past weeks My boy? No one in the wizard or Muggle world has been able to find you and you had us worried."

Harry's gaze narrow on Dumbledore "Is this what you called me here for?" he questioned angrily and in clipped tones. When he received nothing but the normal look that indicated a yes anger flashed in his eyes. "I defeated Voldie! He is long dead and gone! So I have so life of mine own now, I do not have to worry about him being around a corner or in some dark place waiting to kill me! So I can have my own life now and you can stay out of it! I am not your toy, I am not you golden boy, and I do /NOT/ need you to know what I do every second of every day!" he yelled at the man and then was out the door of his office and stalking down the hall with a Malfoy like 'get-out-of-my-way' glare on his face as he went.

"Sharding old coot, who does he think he is? I have my own life he does not need to know everything about it. it is none of his business where I spent my summer after Voldie was killed. The only reason I had to stay with my aunt and uncle was because of the crazy man, so with him gone I can go where I want." He half yelled half growled as he made his way to his potion's classroom. He promptly slammed the door open and sat in a seat glaring a death threat at Snape when he sensed the other's eyes on him.

Seconds later he was saved from having to answer any questions about his mood when some of the other students started to file in. Harry caught Draco's questioning gaze land on him for a moment and mouthed back "old coot" before returning to his slightly lessened seething due to the smirk he had received from Draco.


	9. A Year?

Harry sighed as he collapsed into the squishy armchair that was by the door of the large study. Had it really been a year? There was nothing left in the room of it, nothing, not a speck of blood, not a scrap of clothing, nothing to show that nearly one year, one month, and two weeks ago the most evil wizard ever to live had been slain in this very room just a few feet from where he now sat.

A smile found it's way to his lips as he thought of what else the man's death had given him. He had now been officially with Draco for a year tomorrow, and tomorrow they also went back to school for their seventh and final year. He was happy about that, but he still wasn't entirely happy. He and Draco had been together for a year but they still had done anymore then suck each other off and he wanted more damn it.

He new that part of the problem was that they had had to keep it from everyone at school even the old coot who just said he was 'trying to help Harry'. Arse hole old coot needed to keep his crooked nose out of their business he could leave Harry alone. He was a grown man now in the wizarding world and that meant Harry could be with who ever the bloody hell he wanted. Well at least he hadn't tried to write to Harry anytime this simmer, or the last for that matter. A frown crossed his face, but then again Ron and Hermione hadn't written to him either. It was probably Ron's fault cause 'Mione was over at his place this summer and the last. Last summer he had finally gotten the balls to ask her out, then sometimes last school year he had told them both that he was into guys and not girls. Ron really hadn't talked to him much since then.

Draco made his way into the study guessing that that would be where he would find Harry. As usual there he was sitting in that armchair, but not as usual he appeared to be lost in thought. He debated on just leaving his boyfriend to what ever his thoughts were, but decided that this was just to fun a chance to pass up. He made his way to the other boy sitting down on one of the arms of the chair "You know Harry we have been going out for a year tomorrow." He said receiving a 'hmm' in reply. "Well you know that they got most of the death eaters rounded up now, the only ones left are the ones who are to old or scared to do anything." He added this time receiving a nod in reply this time. "So you know that means we don't have to hide anymore right, and we are definitely over due for a good shagging." He said wondering what it was going to take to pull the other from his thoughts.

Harry nodded a couple times in reply, before suddenly his eyes widened and he turned his gaze to Draco. "Hold on, did you just say…" Harry's sentence drifted off as Draco nodded before he even finished it. He swallowed hard as that was confirmed "Why?" he asked after a moment wondering at the suddenness.

"Wondering what it was take to get you out of your thoughts." Draco replied earning him a slightly disappointed look from the other. He so wanted to laugh at that look, but decided that he better not or he would probably end up with a sore bum, and not in a good way either, Harry could be so dense at times. "Why the disappointed look Harry? Were you expecting something else?" he questioned earning him a glare.

A slight smile found it's way to his face as he shifted from the arm of the chair to straddling Harry's lap. "What did I do now? It is not my fault you are dense, and have no clue what innuendo is Harry." he said knowing good and well what had the other up set.

Harry's glare became a sneer that could easily pass for something Draco himself would do. "And what is that supposed to mean Malfoy." He replied using the other's last name to prove that he was not a happy boy.

"That it's not my fault we haven't shagged." Draco replied standing up and heading out of the study leaving behind a rather stunned Harry Potter.

Harry stared after Draco for a long moment trying to figure out what the bloody hell the other meant. Until suddenly it hit him, Draco had been teasing him for nearly this entire year. How he had missed that until just now he had no clue, but some how he had. Great he really was dense.

"Draco." He called as he stood up and headed out of the study after his boyfriend. When he got no answer and didn't spot the other frowned "Where did he go?" he questioned rhetorically. "Master Malfoy went to his room and said that Master Potter could join him when he stopped being dense. He told Minka to tell Master Potter sir that." A squeaky voice behind him said. Turning around he spotted the house elf "Thank you Minka, you can go back to what you were doing. I will tell Draco you passed on his message." He told the small humanoid creature who nodded and disappeared with a pop.

Once the elf was gone Harry turned to the stairs and headed up straight to Draco's room. Not bothering to knock on the door he just went right in stopping in his tracks after a couple of stepps not expecting what he saw. "Ummm" he managed before he pulled his eyes away form the very naked form of Draco Malfoy and studied his hands instead.

"Well you figured it out faster then I thought you would." Draco said glancing over his shoulder "Now would you mind?" he asked receiving an embarrassed but confused look. Motioning to the open door he added "In or out Potter. I don't tend to keep my door open when I am showering after all."

"Umm oh ya sorry" Harry said quickly shutting the door behind him while he 'accidentally' stared at Draco's backside.

"Did you need something? Or were you just coming up here to stair at me?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow while having fun tormenting the other boy. "Well now that's rather rude Harry. Coming all the way here just to stair at Me." he added after a moment when Harry didn't say anything and continued to stair. "Hmm might I suggest a cold shower?" he said as he headed into the bathroom not bothering to close the door.

'Cold shower what in Merlin's name did he…' Harry's thoughts trailed off as he realized at least one the reasons, his trousers were defiantly beyond tight. Well if it was his fault they hadn't done anything, he could certainly fix that now couldn't he? He stripped off his shirt, shoes, socks, trousers, and finally pants rather quickly making a pile of them at the door to the room before following Draco into the shower.

"I think I would prefer a nice hot shower to a cold one" he told Draco as he stepped into the shower behind the other boy pulling closed the glass door that he had left open.

* * *

Draco wrapped his arms farther about the warm body he was against, or at least he started to until he realized that the body was quite naked. His eyes snapped open and he glanced up at the face that belonged to the body and the memories of the day before came flooding back to him causing a smile to find it's way to his face. He shifted bit trying to get closer to the other boy causing him to wince in pain. Merlin he didn't realize he was be so bloody sore, oh well it was definitely worth it and all it had taken was telling Harry he was dense.

Harry blinked his eyes a couple of times to clear his vision before gazing down at what was the cause of his waking. "Good mornin" he said before yawning widely. His jaw cracked loudly before he snapped it back into place as he caught sight of the nearby clock "We need to get up Draco, we have two hours to get our things together and get to the train." He prodded the other boy though he was quite unwilling to move himself.

Draco glared at the other boy before wincing as he shifted a bit so her could see the clock. With a sigh he pulled himself out of Harry's grip and stood up as he started about the task of dressing and shoving his various things into his school trunk. He decided to go with a pair of form fitting jeans and an emerald green shirt that he had actually picked up when he made Harry go shopping on his birthday.

As he continued to collect his things his gaze drifted to Harry. He had also found a pair of form fitting jeans but unlike Draco his shirt was something of a silvery gray in color. He closed the lid on his trunk, as he was sure that all of it was in there by a final glance around the room. Holding up his arm towards the owl perch in the corner he soon had a snowy owl settled onto his arm and then transferred to his shoulder. His name was Winter, due to lack of imagination when it came to Draco's naming skills, he had been a birthday present from Harry.

Harry gave a final glance around the room making sure he had all his things. Nodding once to himself he made to shove his glasses back up on his nose only to remember he didn't wear them any more. It had been part of his birthday gift from Draco was having his eyes fixed the other part had been a forced shopping trip. Dragging his trunk over to where Draco was standing with Winter on his shoulder and called over Hedwig who ever since the male's appearance had refused to be put into a cage for any reason.

"Ready?" he added glancing at Draco who nodded in reply. Taking each other's hands and the handles of their trunks they disappreciated only to reappear just inside the entrance to platform 9 ¾. He chuckled as Draco glared at several people who were now staring at them as they made their way towards the train. Stopping once they came to the first door onto the train they dropped hands and Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's neck pulling him into a fierce kiss before promptly glaring at everyone again when he pulled away and they were being stared at again.

Once Draco was sure that the staring had stopped the boys split up Draco going to join some of the Slythrins and Harry to find an empty compartment and settle in for lots of questions about him and Draco that he had no intent to answer as it was no one's business but his and Draco's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEEEE Lookie it's my first finished fic... oh ya an No Yaoi for you... *cough* sorry I just don't usually feel the need for an actual sex scene. I might try and write it out eventually, but I doubt it.
> 
> Also because someone asked back when I first posted this on FFN this all happened during summer breaks yes. Harry got caught a month into break, was captive a week then Draco was chucked in with him, Was captive another week and then Voldie was killed, The first eight chapters are the summer of 5th year to the start of 6th year. This chapter is the last day of summer before 7th year.


End file.
